


Hush now

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Prompt Idea: Snow walks in on Emma and Regina and freaks out.





	Hush now

**Author's Note:**

> Snow's freak out is more mild than I'd have thought at first but the characters did whatever they wanted in this one I'm afraid...

“Emma?”

Emma’s blood turned ice as she halted, Snow’s voice echoing on her living room as the sound of her main door closing behind her also reached the first floor in where currently both Regina and herself were standing, clothes rumpled and the undoubtable marks of lipstick marrying her neck if the reflection she had gotten of herself minutes before while climbing those very same stairs while trying to get the older woman out of her clothes was anything to go by. Gulping down the lump that had just created on her throat, the blonde glanced quickly at Regina, the former queen seeming one second away of poofing themselves out of the house.

The smell of ozone and magic had already started to reach Emma’s nose when she shook her head once as Snow’s footsteps could be heard around the foyer alongside with the distinctive clinking of keys jingling about.

“Don’t.” Emma muttered, grasping her hands tighter around the white blouse she had been gripping the second her mother had entered into the house. Regina narrowed her eyes but said nothing as the purple sparks that had begun to crawl up her arms died. Emma was sure that Regina wasn’t about to leave her alone with her mother alone but she still relaxed in the feeling of the former queen’s body before her mother’s voice reached them out.

“Emma? I saw your car outside; we had plans, remember? For your father’s birthday!”

No, Emma thought, a muffled groan escaping her lips; she had all but forgotten about her father’s birthday and the promise she had made to Snow about helping her with the gift and the party the other woman wanted to throw. Regina’s lips parted as she chuckled slightly, out of desperation or, maybe, due to the ridiculousness of it all. Emma couldn’t really say for sure.

“Still thinking that teleporting us out of here is a bad idea?” Regina’s voice was soft against Emma’s skin and the blonde let a shiver run through her body before she shook her head just as Snow’s footsteps began to climb the stairs. One thing was clear; Emma’s relentless side wasn’t from her father’s.

“The bug is outside, if I leave I’m going to need to give a lot of explanations and you know how she has been ever since…”

Regina’s narrowing eyes made her leave the last bit of the sentence hanging, the memory of a running bride, a ring thrown in the Storybrooke’s deck and screams from a drunken pirate filling the blanks for both of them. Glancing above her shoulder and pushing the former queen to the nearest door she could find -which was thankfully her own bedroom- Emma closed her eyes just as Snow called again. This time much closer.

“Emma? I’ve seen your keys, I hope you haven’t fallen asleep… I talked with Belle; she said you seemed slightly tired this morning.”

This time it was Emma herself who chuckled a little before glancing at Regina, the former queen already smiling a little bit smugly with the knowledge of why exactly the blonde had seemed tired. Snapping her fingers as quietly as possible while twisting her wrist, Emma threw a pleading look at Regina just as Snow’s soft tapping against the door made the two of them realize they had run out of time.

Snow’s eyes blinked just in front of Emma’s face just as Regina’s magic washed over them both, ironing their rumpled clothes and fixing the lipstick stains from Emma’s skin. It, however, didn’t fix the wrinkled bed Emma unfortunately had a habit of not making nor their startled looks or the mussed hair.

“Regina? I didn’t see…”

To give Snow some credit she needed only a couple more seconds to understand the contrite look on Emma’s face, the slightly amused and yet bothered glance Regina kept throwing at her and the fact that both of them were tightly pressed together, hands intertwined. To give Emma some credit, however, she didn’t move an inch as understanding covered Snow’s eyes in a flash as her mouth opened, creating an almost perfect “o” that, in any other situation, would have elicited a smile from Emma and a chuckle from Regina.

Moving lightly away from the former queen but still holding slightly to the brunette’s touch, Emma run her free hand down her tresses, which she had started to curl once again a week ago, under Regina’s approving gaze. She was definetely screwed.

Clearing her throat as best as possible, Emma threw a calming smile to her mother, Snow’s vacant eyes staring back at her as pieces of a puzzle the woman had clearly never think about before kept on falling themselves into place.

“Mom….”

“This is why you didn’t marry Hook?”

Emma stumbled and threw Regina a glance before she turned towards her mother once again. Neither Regina or herself had truly talked about Hook, no more than they had do about Hood at least and their relationship was new enough for them to still be unsure of what it truly meant.

_“I fell in love a long time ago.”_ Those had been Emma’s words the day she had gone back to Regina and the former queen had smiled slowly before kissing her. No blinking lights, no magic push, just the two of them. And when Regina had asked her to stay Emma had said “yes”. There were many things they haven’t truly discuss it and Kill… Hook was one of them.

Back to the now, Regina’s fingers at her back made her shrug at her mother as Snow kept throwing glances between Regina and her, understanding dawning on her face.

“I didn’t love him.” Emma finally settled on saying, carefully picking her words. The next few ones, however, were lost on Snow’s own answer.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Flabbergasted, Emma blinked, feeling her own magic beginning to crawl down her arms, pooling around her wrists and fingers as Regina’s presence move to the left.

“We thought we still needed to think about a few things, Snow.”

Regina’s rich voice felt as if the brunette had tuned into her inner mayoral mask, one Emma still saw whenever some petty noble tried to proof the former queen how they were better than her. Tired, she closed her eyes for the shortest of moments, feeling far too old and yet too young all of a sudden.

“We were going to tell you all.” She added to Regina’s words, the brunette looking at with a reassuring smile. “We just… wanted to keep it to ourselves for the time being.”

“Henry knows.” Regina chimed in, staring at Snow with a raised eyebrow when the woman stared at her. “Is our son; we weren’t going to keep him in the dark.”

“You certainly did with me!”

“And you’d have eventually know about it.”

Snow eyed them both before sighing, pinching the bridge of her nose and turning her frown into a smile. One Emma felt herself relax for as much as she felt still on edge, waiting for the other shoe to drop; too old and too young again.

“I want the entire story.” The sternness on Snow’s look was lost with the smile but her eyes shone serious and Emma first and Regina second -albeit reluctantly- nodded quickly. “Later however, I need to find a gift for your father and you need to… -she pointed at the unnamed bed- fix this.”

Silence fell between both Emma and Regina as Snow closed the door of the bedroom.

“That went well.”


End file.
